


Elfia Nauczka

by Megajra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Bardzo zboczone, Blow Jobs, Czas na karę, Elfi król Thranduil Imperatorem, Explicit Sexual Content, Jest wulgarnie bo to pasuje do porno, Kinky, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Polski | Polish, Power Play, Pójdę za to do piekła ale co mi tam, Spanking, Thranduil jest wiecznie młody i piękny bo elf, Vader dzięki sztuczkom Mocy jest niespalony, Vader napsocił i gra Imperatorowi Thranduilowi na nerwach, Wciąż ma 23 lata i jest piękny, takie głupoty przychodzą do głowy jak człowiek się nudzi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megajra/pseuds/Megajra
Summary: Jak to było gdy Darth Vader niegrzecznym był a Imperator Thranduil miał tego serdecznie dość...





	

**Author's Note:**

> *chowa się do Mysiej Nory*
> 
> Nie szukajcie mnie.
> 
> PS. Ale komentarze mile widziane ;)

\- Cóż znowu?  
Imperator Thranduil zamknął oczy, masując długimi, eleganckimi palcami swoje skronie.

Wysadzane diamentami elfickie pierścienie migotały w mroku nocy...

Te błazeńskie numery młodego Sitha zaczynały doprowadzać go do szewskiej pasji.  
\- Zbliż się, lordzie.

Vader jak na komendę postąpił krok naprzód, podczas gdy jego mistrz obserwował go bacznie spod wpół przymrużonych powiek.  
Z wolna na obliczu wiekowej istoty formułował się jakby zabłąkany uśmiech.  
Pozorna pewność siebie tego chłystka za nic nie mogła zmylić Imperatora.  
Przynajmniej nie takiego który żyje już całe trzy tysiąclecia.

\- Panie, przynoszę złe wieści. Twoja Gwiazda Śmierci została doszczętnie zniszczona. To sprawka Rebeliantów. Przysięgam że te nędzne szczury zapłacą za to własną krwią. Właśnie wysłałe...  
\- CO TAKIEGO?! I TY IM NA TO POZWOLIŁEŚ?  
Niegdyś zaledwie elficki król, dziś. Władca i Cesarz Galaktycznego Imperium, zwodniczo nadał brzmieniu swego głosu jadowicie gładki ton.  
\- Chodź tu, w tej chwili.

Vader, choć wydawało się to nieprawdopodobne, zawahał się przez moment. Zupełnie jakby zwietrzył nadciągającą burzę.  
\- Najjaśniejszy, czy to konieczne?  
\- JUŻ.  
Sith uczynił co mu kazano.  
Zadowolony Thranduil pogładził udo, oblizując środek ust koniuszkiem języka.  
\- A teraz, mój drogi przyjacielu...Bądź łaskaw położyć się wygodnie na moich kolanach, z dłońmi prostopadle opartymi o posadzkę.  
Widząc strach w oczach podwładnego, dodał leniwie:  
\- Tylko prędko, nie mam całego dnia na zabawę.

Drugi człowiek w Galaktyce, Wielki Lord Sithów, nieustraszony dowódca Legionu 501 gorąco chciał wierzyć że się właśnie przesłyszał.  
Że wargi Imperatora po prostu nie mogły wymówić czegoś tak niesłychanego. Wystosować żądanie tak wysoce niedorzeczne, by nie rzec...niestosowne. Nie.  
Nie do niego. Było to przecież absolutnie niemożliwe.  
Mimo to Vadera nagle opuściła zwykła pewność siebie.

Wciąż jeszcze miał nadzieję. Wciąż jeszcze powtarzał w myślach:  
"To nie może być prawda. To tylko sen, zaraz się obudzę i wszystko będzie... "  
Jednak wzrok Thranduila nie pozostawiał żadnych więcej złudzeń.  
Dlatego chłopaka stać było teraz jedynie na ciche :  
\- Słuch...słucham?

Zmarszczka na dotąd nieskazitelnym czole ukochanego monarchy uzmysłowiła mu że pytanie było nie na miejscu. Że się mylił.  
A Thranduil wyraźnie tracił resztki cierpliwości.  
\- Dokładnie to co słyszałeś, młodzieńcze. Nie będę powtarzał dwa razy.

Z pewnym zaskoczeniem dostrzegł z wysokości tronu jak ciało Mrocznego Lorda drży. Uniósł delikatnie jasną, perfekcyjnie wyskubaną brew.

"Czyżby z ekscytacji?

Podniecenia?"

Mimo widocznych gołym okiem oznak niezwykłego zdenerwowania Darth Vader posłusznie, choć z wahaniem, wypełnił polecenie.

Bo zrobiłby wszystko, absolutnie wszystko byleby zadowolić swego pana.

Paznokcie Imperatora bębniły beztrosko po poręczy galaktycznego Tronu.  
\- Drogi chłopcze, zdumiewasz mnie. Chyba zbyt mocno przeżywasz całe zajście. Nie każę ci przecież karmić Sarlacka gołymi rękoma, prawda? Im szybciej skończysz śnić na jawie, tym lepiej dla Ciebie, zrozumiano?  
Ten, którego dawno temu obwołano Wybrańcem, przytaknął. Ale nie zdołał ukryć uroczego rumieńca na policzkach.

Znienacka elf pochylił się i szepnął Vaderowi wprost do ucha.  
\- Jeszcze tylko jeden mały drobiazg...  
Ku swemu niepomiernemu zdumieniu, zażenowaniu, a po chwili wręcz przerażeniu...Sith poczuł na pośladkach chłodne powietrze.  
Wnet zrozumiał rzecz bardzo niepokojącą...Mianowicie fakt że od pasa w dół jest zupełnie nagi.  
Nic go już nie chroniło przed gorejącymi oczyma Imperatora...nie mówiąc o rękach.  
Thranduil z uciechy aż uśmiechnął się szerzej, jawnie demonstrując swe zadowolenie.  
Lubieżnym spojrzeniem wodził tam i z powrotem po ciele czekającej z rosnącym niepokojem ofiary.  
Chociaż Vader przeżył już ponad czterdzieści wiosen, wciąż prezentował się bez zarzutu. Dzięki uzdrawiającym i odmładzającym właściwościom Ciemnej Strony wyglądał tak samo jak wtedy gdy miał 22 lata. Nieznośnie młodo. Jakby nie postarzał się ani o dzień od czasu gdy ci noc śniły mu się koszmary o umierającej przy porodzie Padme Amidali.  
Był tak piękny, że czasami nawet sam Thranduil, słynący z powodu swego oszałamiającego wyglądu i cieszący się niesłychanym powodzeniem - skrycie zazdrościł Vaderowi urody... Mimo tego kochał swego krnąbrnego ucznia całym sercem i z wielkim trudem znosił jego niezliczone wybryki.

\- Cóż...Muszę przyznać że w tej pozycji prezentujesz się doprawdy znakomicie. Piękniś z Ciebie, prawdziwa laleczka.

Starając się przemawiać w możliwie najbardziej kojący sposób jednocześnie bezwiednie dotykał młodzieńca. Szczególnie upodobał sobie gładkie jak jedwab pośladki.  
Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, były takie kuszące.  
Naszła go przemożna ochota by posmakować słodyczy tej skóry pod swymi wargami.  
Poczuć jej miękkość. Zanurzyć w niej zęby...

Niestety - pomyślał z żalem i odepchnął silną pokusę.  
Dziś wieczór nie pora na podobne przyjemności.  
Ten gówniarz za dużo sobie pozwala ostatnimi czasy. Trzeba to ukrócić nim całkiem się rozbestwi.  
Rażące nieposłuszeństwo zasługuje na karę.  
_Na cierpienie._

\- Krnąbrność to cecha która nie przystoi Sithowi. Nie przystoi komuś o twojej pozycji i niepodważalnym znaczeniu dla naszego Imperium.  
Zaczerpnął oddechu dla lepszego efektu.

\- Byłeś nieposłuszny, Vaderze. A co najgorsze...nie wypełniłeś powierzonego ci zadania.  
Nie ochroniłeś tego co należało do mnie. Nie postarałeś się jak należy.

Niespodziewanie dla nich obu, z oczu oskarżonego o niesubordynację Mrocznego Lorda popłynęły rzęsiste łzy, kapiąc obficie na kunsztowne szaty Władcy.  
Zaraz potem jego ciało zadrżało spazmatycznie.  
\- Panie wybacz mi! To się już nie powtórzy, przysięgam na Moc. Nigdy więcej Cię nie zawiodę. Wiesz jak bardzo Cię koch...

Thranduil miał dość wymówek swojego pupilka.

Niech sobie nie wyobraża że tak łatwo ugłaska mój gniew paroma słodkimi słówkami.

\- Widzę że szybko straciłeś rezon.  
\- Panie, kiedy ja naprawdę nie...  
\- ZAMILCZ WRESZCIE, BEZCZELNY SMARKACZU!

I nie potrafiąc opanować się ani chwili dłużej wymierzył chłopakowi pierwszego klapsa.  
Musiał zrobić to dobrze, gdyż Vader jęknął głośno.

Lecz jego mistrz nie był wcale pewien, czy jęk ten oznacza że bity czuje ból, czy też rozkosz.

\- Czyżby cię zabolało? Jesteś aż taki delikatny? Któżby przypuszczał...  
Możnowładca zaśmiał się krótko, poruszając głową i wprawiając w ruch swe wspaniałe blond kosmyki.

Myślisz że nie wiem co kombinujesz? Już ja Cię znam, te wszystkie twoje napuszone, dumne pozy. Tylko zgrywasz twardziela...podczas gdy tak naprawdę...wystarczy jeden mój dotyk byś zmięknął jak kwiatuszek, mam rację?

Westchnięcie musiało mu starczyć za całą odpowiedź.  
Na razie.

\- Tyci...byle nacisk...Maleńki, słyszałem o Tobie. O tych zabawnych plotkach.  
O tym że drażni Cię nawet drobniutki piasek...

Dręczony Vader nie musiał widzieć twarzy swego pana by wiedzieć że promienieje satysfakcją płynącą z samego wypowiadania tych słów.

\- A może...może to wcale nie jest plotka, hm? Może to szczera prawda co powiadają.  
Już ja sprawdzę, mnie nie oszukasz. Za długo przechadzam się po niezliczonych światach. Świetnie znam się na twojej ludzkiej, pełnej słabostek rasie.

Głos władcy stawał się coraz cichszy a jednocześnie śmielszy...

Starożytny elf potrafił oczarować swego uniżonego sługę samym tylko upajającym tembrem.

\- Możesz zwieść wszystkich innych obdartusów, ale nie mnie, zrozumiałeś?  
Mnie, _Thranduila z Sindarów, Króla Lindonu, Władcę Mrocznej Puszczy, syna Orophera._

Radzę ci to dobrze zapamiętać.

Odpowiedziało mu stłumione stęknięcie.  
\- Za...zapamiętam, mój Panie.  
\- Grzeczne maleństwo...- zamruczał nieśmiertelny Imperator, wymierzając po kolei cztery bardzo silne klapsy.  
\- Wybacz. Mam ciężką rękę.  
\- Wiem. Książę Legolas mi się skarżył.  
\- Tak? Coś podobnego.

Zamierzał kontynuować i bić jeszcze dotkliwiej, kiedy nagle poczuł...

\- Oho. A co my tu mamy ciekawego?

Czyżby już Ci stanął? Nie wierzę...ledwo Cię dotknąłem. Aż tak Cię podniecam, ja, Twój umiłowany władca? W takiej karze masz upodobanie...

Cesarz zaśmiał się tak donośnie że aż echo odbiło się od niebotycznie wysokich ścian pałacu. A gdy odezwał się ponownie, głos wydobywający się z jego ust wprost ociekał złośliwością.

\- Rozczarowałeś mnie, lordzie. Wypadasz z formy...Może powinienem zacząć szukać sobie kogoś lepszego. - NIE, BŁAGAM! Wiesz przecież, Panie, zabolało by mnie to tak okropnie że pękło by mi serce.

Jego oprawca wściekle

zazgrzytał zębami.  
\- Boleć to Cię dopiero zacznie. Czekaj, czekaj...niech no tylko w Ciebie wjadę, ty mały nicponiu.

Kolejne osiem klapsów wydarły z płuc Vadera pomieszane ze sobą jęki bólu i rozkoszy.

Dla Thranduila cała ta sytuacja stawała się nudna. Dlatego postanowił ją, w miarę możliwości, urozmaicić.

  
\- Nie jęcz tyle.

Wolną do tej pory ręką zasłonił chłopakowi usta, tak by go zagłuszyć i żeby nikt go nie usłyszał. Nie słyszał tego jak mu jest dobrze.

\- Postradałeś rozum? Chcesz żeby przebiegł tutaj cały Twój zacny Legion i nakrył Cię w tej jakże krępującej pozycji? Chcesz być obiektem drwin do końca życia, tego by się z Ciebie śmiali? Ty, Wielki Generał Imperium, który tak bezwstydnie jęczy i wije się pode mną z rozkoszy...niczym mała dziewczynka?

Nagle pociągnął młodzieńca za włosy. - Mam Cię brać na ich oczach, czy tego właśnie chcesz? Bo mnie nie powstrzymają.

Zaśmiał się. - Cóż to byłby za wstyd...

Przerażony tą wizją Lord Vader natychmiast przestał się szarpać. Niestety, na własne nieszczęście niechcący ugryzł przy tym swego Pana w rękę. Zaskoczony Imperator wyszarpnął zranioną dłoń, sycząc z boleści.

\- Teraz wyliżesz ją dokładnie, skoro taki z Ciebie wściekły pies! LIŻ, ROZKAZUJĘ CI.

Zakomenderował, i w tej samej sekundzie wepchnął mu ją wprost do ust. Zaraz potem dało się słyszeć westchnienie ulgi.

\- Wiesz drogi Vaderze, co Ci powiem? Drażnisz mnie strasznie. Drażnisz do żywego. Swoimi wygłupami i szczeniackim zachowaniem drażnisz nawet mojego fiuta.

Thranduil z całej siły zacisnął wargi, a te ułożyły się w prostą, bezlitosną linię. Linia która nigdy nie oznaczała czegoś dobrego.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, chłopcze, co robię tym którzy drażnią mojego fiuta?

Zapytany przecząco i bez słowa pokręcił tylko głową, czekając na dalszą część kazania.

\- A prosiłem o tak niewiele...Miałeś jedynie ochraniać moją ukochaną Gwiazdę Śmierci. A TY CO? Czy to było takie trudne zatroszczyć się o te architektoniczne i technologiczne cudo, o moje oczko w głowie? POWIEDZ, CZY TAK TRUDNO?!

\- Ni...

Thranduil tracił nad sobą panowanie coraz bardziej i bardziej.

\- Ganiałeś jak głodny psiak za kością, za jakimś rebelianckim ścierwem bo ubzdurałeś sobie że Moc była w nim silna.

A TO BŁĄD. BO MOC JEST WE MNIE, ZROZUMIANO!!

Od wściekłości elfiego króla popękały wszystkie szyby w witrażowych okiennicach, zaś wielki kryształowy żyrandol cudem nie oderwał się od sufitu komnaty.

\- DWA MILIONY LUDZI!

Krzyk się wzmagał. Vader nigdy jeszcze nie był świadkiem podobnej furii.

\- Straciłem dwa miliony ludzi przez Ciebie i Twoją rażącą niekompetencję. Za karę powinienem zamknąć Cię w najniższym lochu byś w nim gnił aż nabierzesz rozumu.

Zaczerpnął tchu.

\- Lecz tak nie uczynię. Zamiast tego Cię zerżnę. Zerżnę Cię tak że nie będziesz w stanie siedzieć na tym swoim zgrabnym tyłeczku przez cały elfi tydzień. A to bardzo długo, możesz mi wierzyć...

Zobaczysz, już ja Ci pokażę.

Moresu nauczę.

Od gorącego oddechu, cichego szeptu i wypowiadanych nim brudnych słów ukochanego Władcy chłopcu zaczęło tak mocno huczeć w głowie że aż zrobiło mu się słabo. A także bardzo przyjemnie.

\- Kenobi nigdy tego z Tobą nie robił, prawda?

Znów ten śmiech. Perlisty, zakręcił w powietrzu słodką melodię wprawiając młodego Sitha w autentyczny zachwyt.

\- Był skończonym głupcem.

Nie miał pojęcia czego Ci trzeba.

Vader oblizał suche wargi. Nie potrafił skupić na niczym myśli bo przepełniało go nieznośne gorąco. Nagle bardzo zachciało mu się pić. Mimo to bał się poruszyć.  
Szczerze to bał się nawet oddychać...

\- Potrzebujesz porządnego rypania długim kutasem. Nie...nie musisz się niczego wstydzić, to nic strasznego. Przyznaj się...

Suchość w gardle trapiąca gardło uniżonego sługi jeszcze się wzmogła.

\- Tak. Mój wiecznie rozpalony, niespokojny duchem chłopczyk pragnie ostrego rypanka.  
Zimnym i twardym jak skała, prawdziwie królewskim drągiem...

Widać było że Thranduil rozkoszuje się wulgaryzmem tańczącym mu na języku.

\- Bez obaw.

Już wkrótce Twoje marzenie się spełni. Ja też nie mogę się doczekać tej chwili. Z rozkoszą nadzieję Cię na mój wspaniały, wzwiedziony pal.

Z tymi słowy czule pogłaskał swego ucznia po karku.

_Czy tym gestem wydobędę z ciebie kocie mruczenie? Tak, oczywiście. Jakżeby inaczej._

Zaśmiał się w duchu.

\- Nie bój się.

Dam Ci to czego tak usilnie pragniesz. Wcale nie po to by Cię skrzywdzić. O nie.

_Ale po to żebyś się wreszcie uspokoił, na Arcyklejnot!_

Na głos zaś odchrząknął:

\- Aby przestały ci przychodzić do tej ślicznej czupryny idiotyczne pomysły.

 

Ku swemu niepomiernemu zaskoczeniu wyłapał w eterze delikatne, ledwo słyszalne nawet dla elfiego, znakomitego ucha:

\- Zrób to, Panie. Z całego serca pragnę byś mnie ukarał. Ale z Twojej ręki...to nigdy nie będzie dla mnie kara. Wprost przeciwnie.

 

Uszczęśliwiony do głębi Imperator z czułością zmierzwił mu włosy.

\- Uległy...Widzę że nawet Ty odnalazłeś drogę Dobrych Manier. To doprawdy świetnie że tak doskonale znasz swoje miejsce, Maleńki.

 

Wielką przyjemność sprawiał Thranduilowi fakt, że tylko on jeden, jedyny w całej Galaktyce mógł w ten sposób zwracać się do Vadera.

_Nikt inny nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić._

_Nikt inny by tego nie przeżył._

 

Nie namyślając się długo, delikatnie wsunął mały palec między chłopięce pośladki. Zamruczał zadowolony.

\- Już jesteś  wystarczająco wilgotny. I nawet nie musiałem wylizać Ci tej pysznej dupki językiem...Rozkosznie.

 

 Powiedziawszy to, złapał wzwiedzionego kutaska swej wijącej się ofiary i zaczął brutalnie przesuwać kciukiem po delikatnej główce penisa.

 Mroczny lord, w odpowiedzi na szorstką pieszczotę dłonią elfa wyprężył się cały.

\- Aa,  lubisz to, prawda? Gdy ci tak robię, gdy cię tak słodko dręczę...

 

I śmiejąc się po diabelsku, Władca Galaktyki nie ustawał w swych lubieżnych działaniach. Pieszczoty przybierały na sile, ruchy dłoni stały coraz bardziej zaciekle. Thranduil z nadludzką prędkością przesuwał nią tam i z powrotem, wzdłuż całego członka, od podstawy aż po czubek.

Doprowadzał tym młodszego o dwa millenia kochanka do ekstazy, niemal na skraj wytrzymałości.

Ale nagle...cofnął swą dłoń.

 

Spanikowany i przerażony że zrobił coś złego Vader uczepił się kurczowo szaty króla jak niemowlę.

\- Nie, Panie mój, błagam...Nie rób mi tego, nie zostawiaj mnie samego, zaklinam...Tak bardzo Cię potrzebuję...

 

Wtedy Thranduil uderzył go z całej siły w twarz. Na pięknej skórze chłopaka w jednej chwili zakwitł krwisty rumieniec, a także ślad po uderzeniu.

I choć elf doszedł do wniosku że młodzieniec wygląda teraz tak uroczo że chciałby go zjeść, nie dał po sobie nic poznać.

\- Pokazałeś swoją  prawdziwą naturę. Jesteś żałosny. - westchnął.

Czasem zastanawiam się, dlaczego w ogóle pozwalam przebywać w mojej obecności takiej pożałowania godnej kreaturze jak Ty.

Zdaje się że mam do Ciebie słabość.

\- Ależ Panie, to wcale nie moja wina lecz Twoja...

\- JAK ŚMIESZ!

Lord Sith zrobił oczy wielkie niczym niewinne szczenię przyłapane na podjadaniu ukrytych przed nim smakołyków za plecami swoich Państwa.

\- Kiedy  mówię szczerą prawdę. Bo jesteś Panie... jesteś olśniewający. Każdy Twój gest wywołuje w moim sercu drżenie. Sama Twoja niezrównana obecność mnie wprost upaja. Jesteś jak narkotyk którym nigdy się nie nasycę. Chcę Cię więcej i więcej, Twoje oblicze jest jedynym widokiem jakiego potrzebuję oglądać. Po prostu nie potrafię wygonić Ciebie Panie z moich myśli, choć bardzo się staram. Bo wiem że nie powinienem. Ale...

Ale jesteś Panie dla mnie wszystkim.

Moim osobistym cudem, moim...

 

W odpowiedzi Thranduil używając siły pocałował swego ulubieńca z całą namiętnością na jaką było go stać.

Spłoszony tym nagłym wybuchem uczuć Vader niechcący ugryzł króla w język.

\- Ach, ty dziki i niesforny...zupełnie jak wilcze szczenię. Co ja z Tobą mam...

Zawsze wiesz jak mnie zmiękczyć. - znów westchnął teatralnie.

 - I sprawiasz że staję się spragniony. - machnął ręką. - Chodź, napiję się tego twojego soczku który Ci się tutaj zbiera.

 

Zapowiedział Imperator na sekundę przedtem nim otoczył swymi pełnymi ustami twardniejącą męskość Vadera, łapczywie wchłaniając ją w siebie. Po namyśle połknął pysznego penisa w całości, rozkoszując się w pełni jego smakiem który tak przypadł mu do gustu. Z podziwu godną cierpliwością pozwalał by kutas młodzieńca został porządnie wymasowany przez chciwe mięśnie królewskiego gardła.

Władca z lubością połykał i ssał wilgotnego drąga, samemu znajdując w tej czynności ogromną przyjemność. Czuł że z każdą chwilą jego własny kutas twardnieje coraz bardziej.

 - Uch, kiedy ostatnim razem robiłem coś podobnego? Chyba z milion lat temu...Będę musiał zadowalać Cię ustami częściej, mój Maleńki. Może wtedy przestaniesz chodzić w kółko taki wiecznie sfrustrowany.

 Odpowiedział mu jęk rozkoszy.

***

Thranduil bawił się wybornie, przez kolejne pół godziny zaspokajając oralnie swego ulubieńca, mając w duchu niezły ubaw przez jęki i westchnienia. Okazało się że Vader może być ich nieustannym źródłem.

To zabawne jak prozaiczne sztuczki dokonane językiem mogą wyprowadzić z równowagi mrocznego Lorda, który nie mógł powstrzymać wydobywających się z jego płuc dźwięków świadczących o tym jaką przyjemność mu one dostarczały.

\- Aaaaa,panie...AHHHH,NIE PRZESTAWAJ, proszę..aaaa...

 

Biodra zafalowały gwałtownie, prawie spazmatycznie.

Vader czuł że jeszcze moment a zacznie szczytować.

Dlatego zdwoił wysiłki. Zapragnął jak najszybciej wbijać się z całej siły w gardło swego Władcy, i powtarzać bez końca.

 

Lecz ten nie pozwolił mu na to. Thranduil nigdy nikomu nie pozwalał przejmować inicjatywy.

Nigdy.

\- Hoho, nie tak prędko, Słodziutki.

 

Władca Ciemności brutalnie złapał go za pośladki, sam narzucając rytm. Pieścił kutaska bardzo powoli omiatając go językiem, i zaciskając na nim usta i zęby od czasu do czasu. Ale nie za mocno, by nie przyśpieszyć momentu erupcji. Jego ulubioną sztuczką było okrutne i bezlitosne drażnienie szparki penisa. Instynkt podpowiadał mu że Vader polubi to najbardziej. Nie pomylił się.

 Dociskał język do główki kutasa coraz to mocniej i mocniej,  chcąc sprawić żeby jego uczeń wił się w ekstazie.

Żeby zobaczył gwiazdy.

A kiedy już do tego doszło, łapczywie wychłeptał wszystko co Vader mu ofiarował.

Oblizawszy usta, stwierdził:

\- Teraz moja kolej na przyjemność.

 

Nie czekając aż chłopiec przestanie drżeć, popchnął go na Tron Galaktyki, rozpiął kunsztowne szaty i polecił:

\- Otwórz tę słodką buzię - a gdy ten usłuchał, wsunął Vaderowi palce w usta, poczekał kilka sekund aż młodzieniec łapczywie je zwilży, po czym wepchnął mu je między pośladki, drażniąc go i rozpychając od środka.

\- Ale tam wilgotno...zawsze jesteś gotów by Cię brać, Słodziutki. Nawet nie musiałem zadać sobie trudu i wylizać ci tych brzoskwinek.

To mi się bardzo w Tobie podoba, mój piękny chłopcze. Jesteś zaiste wyjątkowy.

 

Ledwie przebrzmiały te słowa, a jego własny, rozpalony, twardy jak skała drut zanurzył się w pupie lorda aż po podstawę.

\- Czujesz moje włoski na swym tyłeczku, kochanie?

\- Taaaak, czuję je, Panie. To cudowne uczucie, mieć Cię w sobie. Chciałbym żeby to trwało wiecznie.

\- Kochasz to uczucie kiedy Cię posuwam?

\- Najbardziej we Wszechświecie.

 

Słysząc te zapewnienia Thranduil złapał Sitha za policzek i brutalnie wepchnął mu język w usta, chcąc wyssać z niego całą słodycz.

\- Nigdy nie mam Ciebie dosyć, chociaż jesteś takim nieznośnym łobuzem że czasem aż odechciewa mi się na Ciebie patrzeć.

 

Jednocześnie zdwoił wysiłki, ujeżdżając kochanka jeszcze zacieklej, nadziewając go na swój twardy członek bez ustanku.

 

 Brany od tyłu Vader z uśmiechem na idealnie wykrojonych ustach witał każde słodko-ostre pchnięcie.

 Przepełniała go prawdziwa ekstaza za każdym razem, gdy tylko cudowny drąg Imperatora rytmicznie uderzał jego prostatę, ofiarowując mu tym samym niewypowiedziane cielesne rozkosze. Pragnąc jak najdłużej cieszyć się stanem upojenia seksem z ukochanym, przedłużać do upadłego ten błogi stan, Sith zaciskał mięśnie z całej siły, masując nimi przyjemnie drażniący go sztywny organ.

 Chciał zatrzymać w sobie królewskiego kutasa jak najdłużej się da.

Zatrzymać w sobie ukochanego, elfickiego Imperatora na wieczność.

 

 Zachwycony poczynaniami swego ulubieńca Thranduil zmuszony był jęknąć. Przyśpieszył także tempo brutalnych pchnięć.

Czuł że niedługo dojdzie pomimo starożytnego wigoru i niespożytych sił, które pozwalały mu przedłużać uprawianie miłości ile chciał.

Zazwyczaj. bo najwyraźniej Vader potrafił wyczerpać nawet jego siły.

\- Moja mała, słodka dziwka...Tak bezwzględna dla wrogów, a tak oddana swemu Imperatorowi. Nikogo nie mógłbym uwielbiać bardziej od Ciebie.

 

Elficki władca zaczął poruszać się coraz gwałtowniej. Wiedział że tylko dobre rżnięcie  ukoi nieustanny ból egzystencjalny Vadera.

Na szczęście, mając nadludzką siłę Nieśmiertelnego mógł nadziewać kochanka na swój pal jeszcze przez okrągłą godzinę, zanim obaj dotarli na szczyt.

 

\- NARESZCIE! - zawył Imperator, obficie spuszczając się we wnętrzu Vadera. Uwielbiał odgłos chlupotania własnej elfiej spermy w tyłku Sitha.

Ale nie było mu dane cieszyć się nim zbyt długo.

Nie był wcale zaskoczony, widząc jak jego uczeń się odwraca i natychmiast wsuwa sobie jego wciąż tryskającego nasieniem fiuta prosto do ust.

Obejmujące jego drąga pyszne wargi, cudowna twarz i wpatrzone weń z nieskończoną uległością oczy Vadera stanowiły iście przepiękny widok.

\- Pij sobie Słodziutki, na zdrowie.

 

Tylko tyle zdołał powiedzieć nim zaparło mu dech w piersiach gdyż chłopiec począł go ssać tak łapczywie jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Połykał królewskie nasienie Thranduila z taką zapalczywością jakby miał do czynienia z najprzedniejszym nektarem, prawdziwą ambrozją.

Imperator z błogością, ale jak zawsze elegancko, wywrócił oczami.

\- Ciągle niespokojny, wiecznie Ci mało...Może trzeba będzie zrobić drugą rundkę.


End file.
